


La primera detención de Harry

by fadamaja



Series: La nueva casa de Harry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadamaja/pseuds/fadamaja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción de Harry´s first detention. La primera detención con Snape. Toma un chico confundido, un hombre desinformado, mezcla y ve lo que pasa</p>
            </blockquote>





	La primera detención de Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una traduccion de la historia en ingles Harry´s first detention de kbinnz

Autora kbinnz  
Beta LatexoHPo 

 

LA PRIMERA DETENCIÓN DE HARRY 

El profesor Snape miró con satisfacción la pequeña cabeza oscura agachada afanosamente sobre un trozo de pergamino sin parar de escribir. Siempre había placer en dar la primera detención del año a un Gryffindor; pero éste año, el poder dársela al mocoso que vivió era realmente reconfortante. Saber que era el responsable de la primera detención del monstruito en Hogwarts lo mantendría feliz por días.

McGonagall, predeciblemente, había protestado en contra de la detención diciendo que había sido muy duro en el primer día de clases, especialmente cuándo ella había escuchado el comentario de los otros pequeños leones diciendo que Harry en realidad no había hecho nada, pero Dumbledore, con una mirada indescifrable dirigida a él, había dicho gentilmente "Estoy seguro de que Severus nunca abusaría del sistema de detenciones". Minerva cerró la boca en ese momento, aunque Severus había interpretado correctamente las vagas palabras como la advertencia que había sido.

Era típico del viejo chiflado favorecer al mocoso Potter, poniéndose de su parte sobre Severus. Iban a ser unos siete años muy largos con el director obviamente tratando de favorecer al muchacho (incluso cuando suponía ponerse de lado de un alumno en vez de un profesor). Por supuesto, Snape apretó los dientes, no había nada nuevo en Dumbledore aliándose con un Potter sobre Snape. Severus debía agradecer lo afortunado que era de que ese Potter todavía no tratara de matarlo. Bueno, quizá si atemorizaba al mocoso desde un principio, Potter trataría de evitarlo de ahora en adelante. Sólo porque Severus había jurado proteger a la pequeña pesadilla no significaba que debía ser amable con él o que -Dios nos ampare- le cayera bien.

Snape desvió su atención a la pila de tarea que había en frente de él. Veamos cómo lo hizo el chico, con suerte, quizá habría heredado las habilidades escolares de su madre.

Harry se movió incómodamente en la dura silla de madera y ahogó un suspiro. ¿Podría el profesor haber puesto un hechizo para hacerlos más incómodos? No, para ser justos, Harry no había podido sentarse cómodamente desde "La paliza de despedida" de tío de Vernon. Mezclada con muchas amenazas sobre qué le pasaba a los anormales que eran desagradecidos con sus familias, la paliza le había dejado el trasero en llamas; y ésta detención estaba tomando lugar al final de un largo día, durante la mayor parte del cuál Harry había estado obligado a sentarse en su cada vez más adolorido trasero.

Al menos en algunas clases -como Pociones- los estudiantes estaban fuera de sus asientos la mayor parte del tiempo, y los profesores a veces los reunían para demostrar alguna cosa o practicar alguna magia. Pero en esta detención, el profesor Snape le había anclado a un escritorio que tenía pergaminos y tinta, y fríamente le había dicho que comenzara a copiar las líneas que estaban en la pizarra. Si es que Harry no terminaba las cuatrocientas líneas antes del final de la detención, tendría otra más, había amenazado Snape, así que Harry se había sentado rápidamente (¡Ouch!) y había comenzado. Ahora, cuándo llevaba como dos horas de castigo, el dolor en su trasero se estaba haciendo difícil de ignorar. Harry movió su peso de una nalga a otra y trató de no quejarse.

Todavía no entendía por qué Ron había estado tan molesto por él. Después de todo, Snape no había hecho nada fuera de lugar. Harry estaba acostumbrado a que lo molestaran en la escuela. Tía Petunia, en las reuniones escolares, siempre le había explicado a sus maestros lo problemático que era, su forma de ser retorcida, sus mentiras… así que ningún profesor le creía. Añádase para la alegría de Dudley todos los crímenes por los que era inculpado, y para el segundo mes de clases, Harry era siempre el estudiante menos favorito, atrayendo siempre críticas injustas o castigos no merecidos. A estas alturas, estaba acostumbrado y apenas lo notaba. Incluso estaba bastante sorprendido de que hasta el momento el único maestro que actuaba normal era Snape.

Snape soltó las tareas cabreado pero callado. Un elfo doméstico habría hecho un mejor trabajo que el inútil de Potter, y la rata deformada de Weasley tendría mejor letra. Nadie podía ser tan inepto. Era un hecho que el mocoso estaba entregando pésimas tareas para demostrar su desagrado por la clase… y por su maestro.

Snape se obligó a mantener la calma. Sólo porque el mocoso se parecía a James Potter y actuaba como James Potter no significaba… ¡Oh, al diablo con eso! Por supuesto que sí. El chico era un clon de su padre y haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para atormentarlo. La única diferencia era que ahora él, Snape -¡al fin!- podía protegerse. Ya no era un solitario sin amigos al que podían molestar y acosar fácilmente. Esta generación sabría lo dulce que sabe la venganza de un Slytherin para un paciente Potter. Había un límite sobre lo mucho que Dumbledore podría proteger al chico, especialmente si quería que Snape siguiera jugando al espía. Después de todo, se suponía que él detestaba al Niño-que-vivió ¿no es cierto? Si Dumbledore protestaba, Snape podría decir que estaba jugando muy bien su papel.

El profesor miró feo al chico y se preguntó qué estaría pensando. Su padre y su padrino estarían, probablemente, planeando una oscura venganza a estas alturas. Mientras lo observaba, el muchacho se movió en su asiento por millonésima vez con una expresión levemente preocupada. ¡Ah, ha! Potter, obviamente, estaba planeando una travesura en vez de estar enfocado en las líneas frente a él. Considerando que estaba siendo castigado por hablar durante clase y no prestar atención (se movió y retorció en su asiento durante toda la clase también) era por descontado un pequeño monstruo terco que se rehusaba a aprender de sus errores.

Harry se detuvo para contar las líneas que tenía ya listas. Apenas era ciento cincuenta. Era la pluma; incluso con el torpe entrenamiento que le dio Ron, no podía entender cómo se usaba. Si sólo pudiera tener un lápiz o un lapicero… ¡incluso una pluma fuente! Pero no, eran plumas y pergaminos aquí, y los nacidos o criados muggle tenían que adaptarse. Suspiró nuevamente y trató de apoyar su peso en los antebrazos, levantado un poco el trasero. Si pudiera pararse un poco… quizás si preguntaba… ¿El profesor le dejaría terminar su trabajo de pie frente al escritorio? Pero entonces el profesor querría saber por qué, y esa era una pregunta que Harry no estaba dispuesto a responder. Así que esperó otro momento, levantándose un poquito de la silla para que su trasero dejara de punzar tanto.

—¿Por qué no estás escribiendo?

La furiosa voz estalló de súbito en su oído y, con un gritito de sorpresa, Harry saltó. Cayó pesadamente de nuevo a la silla y esta vez casi aúlla, pero de dolor.

Snape se acercó al chico, encantado con su éxito al acercase sigilosamente a él. Había pensado que el chico estaba soñando despierto, pero nunca había esperado asustarlo tanto. Grandes ojos verdes miraron temerosamente los propios, y luego se desviaron al piso.

Mejor así. La última cosa que Snape necesitaba era un recordatorio que ese chico era hijo de Lily también. Era mucho mejor que mantuviera su irritante e irrespetuoso hábito de mirar al piso como si no le importara nada más, de esa forma lucía casi idéntico a James y era mucho más fácil de despreciar.

— ¿Cómo le llamas a esto?— exigió Snape fríamente, sosteniendo apenas con dos dedos el pergamino, como si le desagradara tocar algo tan contaminado.

—Es… es mi tarea, señor.

Harry consiguió mantener la voz firme. Le ponía bastante nervioso cuándo la gente se le aparecía de repente por la espalda. Tío Vernon no podía hacerlo muy seguido, por su tamaño, pero Dudley, pese a su peso, era bastante silencioso. Trató de no sobresaltarse o temblar cuando el profesor pasó su brazo por encima de él para entregarle el pergamino. Estaba todo cubierto de tinta roja.

— ¿Crees que puedo leer esta horrible caligrafía?— dijo Snape con una mueca desdeñosa.

—Usted hizo comentarios— habló Harry con incertidumbre. Saltó cuándo Snape dejó caer de un golpe el pergamino en la mesa.

— ¡No toleraré insolencias, Potter!— la voz de Snape era un amenazante silbido, como de serpiente. Harry trató de echarse para atrás. Cuando tío Vernon se ponía así de silencioso, invariablemente significaba que algo malo y doloroso estaba por suceder.

Snape se obligó a tomar aire profundamente. Había lamentado este día por años, sabiendo que eventualmente tendría al hijo de James Potter en su clase. Sabiendo que tendría que enseñar al pequeño monstruo. Sabiendo que el chico sería pulgada a pulgada como su padre. Y aquí estaba, probando que cada una de sus teorías era correcta.

No se disculpó por su comentario, no tanto por sus ilegibles garabatos; sólo un impertinente comentario y una fastidiosa retirada, no fuera a ser que el asqueroso Slytherin se le acercara demasiado. Snape sintió las últimas hebras de autocontrol comenzar a cortarse y se distrajo mirando las líneas de castigo del chico. Y eso fue suficiente para querer estrangular al mocoso ahí mismo.

Había escrito claramente "Debo comportarme en el salón de clases" en la pizarra para que Potter lo copiara. El pequeño monstruo había escrito: "Debo tener cuidado cuando me siento", no una sino ciento cincuenta veces. Deliberada y desafiantemente se había rehusado a hacer el trabajo asignado.

Nunca antes en su carrera como docente Snape había sido tratado con tanta desobediencia. Potter ni siquiera trataba de esconder su desdén. Lo que era más, las líneas estaban tan sucias y con manchones como la tarea. El mocoso estaba todo manchado de tinta también. ¿Esa era su idea del humor? Nadie podía quedar tan salpicado por accidente, aunque estaba seguro que si le decía eso al chico, diría inocentemente que era porque tenía una pluma de mala calidad. Al menos él podía prevenir esa excusa.

Snape se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al frente del salón. En alguno de los cajones de su escritorio tenía una pluma a prueba de filtraciones que a algún nacido de muggles se le había olvidado hacía tiempo. Ahora… ¿dónde era que la había guardado?

Harry lo vio dirigirse a grandes zancadas hacía adelante, su corazón latía a mil por hora ¿Por qué se había Snape retirado tan de repente? ¿Qué se le había olvidado? ¿Qué iba a buscar? Estaba obviamente disgustado con la tarea y las líneas de castigo, pero Harry no estaba seguro de qué hacer o no hacer al respecto.

Había hecho lo mejor que podía. Desde su asiento al final del salón la pizarra no era más un manchón; los anteojos que tía Petunia le había conseguido en la tienda de todo a una libra eran mejor que nada, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para ver hasta adelante. ¿Había copiado mal la línea? Normalmente, durante las clases, Ron le susurraba en lo que se había equivocado, pero aquí en detención, Harry no creyó que fuese apropiado preguntar. Snape ciertamente no parecía del tipo conversador, y Harry creyó era mejor llegar y ponerse a trabajar a arriesgarse a otro castigo por pedir permiso para sentarse más cerca del pizarrón.

Deseó haberle preguntando a Ron si los profesores tenían permitido pegarles a los estudiantes en Hogwarts. Ron debía saber con todos esos hermanos mayores que ya habían pisado el colegio. Los maestros allá en casa no le pegaban, pero quizá era porque si mandaban una nota de queja de cualquier tipo, los Dursley se asegurarían de que Harry estuviera lo bastante adolorido como para no repetir la ofensa. De hecho, la mayor parte del tiempo el culpable era Dudley, pero por lo menos su obeso primo no se encontraba en Hogwarts. Por supuesto, eso hacía poca diferencia en este caso: Harry había conseguido meterse en problemas él solito, aunque aún no estaba seguro de por qué el profesor de pociones parecía despreciarlo tanto. Era cierto que no podía responder las preguntas del hombre, pero nadie más —excepto Hermione Granger— podía hacerlo.

Un ruido desde la parte delantera del salón llamó su atención, y trató de ver lo que Snape estaba haciendo. Ahí estaba él, sacando algo de su escritorio. Harry se quedó sin aliento de repente.

Era un bastón.

El corazón de Harry se desplomó. ¡Oh, no! ¡Lo iba a golpear con un bastón! ¿Pero qué había hecho? Si te golpean con un bastón por mala caligrafía aquí… ¿Qué harían por verdadera mala conducta?

Harry se levantó abruptamente, alejándose de su escritorio. Pequeños quejidos escaparon de sus labios. No podría soportar otra paliza, no con un bastón, no tan pronto después del cinturón de tío Vernon. No había forma de que no gritara, y gritar era casi tan malo como reclamar o quejarse. No lloriquear, esa era la regla, además de mantenerse quieto y decir gracias después y… desobedecer las reglas, el castigo era peor, pero Harry sabía que no sería capaz de mantenerse quieto, no importaba lo mucho que tratara.

—Por favor… por favor…— murmuraba, sin notar siquiera que hablaba. Estaba tan consumido por el terror que se encontraba ya en la puerta, tironeándola, antes de que su mente se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Snape miró cuándo escuchó el ruido del mocoso. Hasta el momento lo único que había encontrado era su revolvedor de calderos hechizado. La madera pulida era atractiva, pero el peltre era un opción mucho más útil. Con razón había guardado el revolvedor de cedro ahí abajo para su cuidado, no fuera a ser que lo ocupara en una poción corrosiva y lo arruinara para siempre. Estaba seguro que la pluma también estaba ahí, pero el estúpido Gryffindor no iba a darle tiempo de encontrarla ¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer ahora el pequeño monstruo?

¡Ah, ha! Tratando de largarse antes de detención por lo que parecía. Había abandonado sus líneas y estaba tratando desesperadamente de abrir la puerta. Niño estúpido ¿en verdad creía que él no cerraba o protegía su salón durante detenciones? Obviamente, Potter era tan descarriado como esos gemelos Weasley. Vale, que si era necesario un hechizo pegajoso para que dejara de moverse y se quedara pegado a su silla, entonces estaba seguro de hacerlo.

—No, no, por favor, por favor, no. Por favor, no…— gimió Harry, el pánico aumentando a medida que el profesor se acercaba. —Por favor, seré bueno… por favor…— paró de hablar cuando le mano del hombre se apoyó pesadamente sobre su hombro.

El dolor le ayudó a enfocarse nuevamente. El terror comenzó a disiparse con lentitud. La espera era siempre lo peor; una vez que la paliza comenzara, Harry sabía qué esperar.

Snape lo miró con una maligna sonrisa. Obviamente Potter había ignorado u olvidado las reglas que había impuesto Dumbledore y su propia jefa de Casa. Los estudiantes sólo dejan detención cuándo se les permite. Desobediencia generaba otra detención.

— ¿Te olvidaste de las reglas, muchacho?— inquirió desdeñosamente.

Harry se encogió. A tío Vernon también le gustaba que le recitaran las reglas. Y había dado una terrible demostración de lo que debía hacerse. ¿Podía haberse quejado más lastimosamente? Quejarse sólo les ponía más enojados, igual que llorar. Sugería que no creías que te merecieras el castigo, y usualmente garantizaba más golpes o al menos otro día más sin comer. Harry estaba seguro de saber lo que venía, pero también sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer por evitarlo, así que tomó aire profundamente y comenzó a recitar:

—No quej…

¡PLAF!

— ¿Te olvidaste de las reglas, muchacho?— Snape miró al chico con disgusto. Potter había dejado sus inútiles intentos de marcharse y estaba simplemente parado ahí, mirando sus pies, seguramente ponderando su próxima falta de respeto. Snape se movió para agarrarlo y llevarlo nuevamente hacía su escritorio, cuando los genes desafiantes e irrespetuosos del muchacho se mostraron: "No, Quej…"

El sonido del odiado sobrenombre, creado por el padre del pequeño demonio, tuvo el efecto instantáneo de sobrepasar la razón de Snape en una furia incontrolable. ¡Cómo se atrevía! ¡Cómo osaba el atrevido mocoso, ese egoísta, malcriado monstruo!, ¿creía que podía usar la misma burla que su padre había utilizado haciendo de sus años de escuela una miseria? La palabra ni siquiera había terminado de pasar por la boca del muchacho cuándo la mano de Snape, actuando completamente por su cuenta, lo lanzó hacía adelante.

Golpeó al pequeño niño en plena mejilla con suficiente fuerza para levantarlo del piso. Harry rebotó con la cabeza en la muralla de piedra y cayó de rodillas, mareado. El marco de sus anteojos había quedado atrapado entre el cráneo del muchacho y la imperdonable muralla, y los restos, ahora, colgaban alocadamente desde una oreja, mientras un corte en la sien comenzaba a sangrar.

Snape se paralizó.

Muerto. Estaba muerto. ¡Al diablo con Voldemort! De repente la amenaza del Señor Tenebroso palideció en comparación con lo que Dumbledore le haría. El feo espía había golpeado al dorado Gryffindor. Dumbledore lo iba a matar.

No, se corrigió atontadamente: Dumbledore lo despediría, probablemente lo echaría de la Orden. Minerva lo mataría.

Toda su furia lo abandonó en el momento en que la cabeza de Potter chocó con la pared. No, para ser honestos, se fue en el momento que su mano, con un sonoro crack, chocó contra la mandíbula del chico, y Snape vio los grandes y choqueados ojos verdes, los ojos de Lily, que lo miraban.

¡Pow! Harry vio estrellas. Pasaron unos momentos para que su visión se aclarara y poder ponerse penosamente de pie. Dejó caer lo que quedaba de sus anteojos en el escritorio más cercano y limpió la sangre que caía hacía su barbilla. Su mejilla y quijada le dolían por el golpe que le había propinado Snape, y sintió el sabor de la sangre en la boca, dónde se había mordido por dentro la mejilla. También sentía un chichón formándose en un costado de la cabeza, dónde había chocado con la pared.

Pestañeó firmemente, aguantando las lágrimas. No llorar. Esa era una regla.

No debía haberse dejado sorprender de esa manera. Sólo porque tío Vernon le dejaba terminar de hablar, no significaba que todo el mundo lo hiciera. Tía Petunia algunas veces hacía lo mismo —hacía una pregunta y luego le golpeaba antes de que pudiera responderle—. Debía haber visto venir el golpe. Incluso aunque no pudiera esquivarlo (porque eso llevaría a terribles consecuencias), podía haberse afirmado para no salir volando. Al menos no creía que tuviera una contusión, son un chichón.

Snape se había movido hacía el frente del salón de nuevo, probablemente para agarrar el bastón. Harry lo siguió, un poco tambaleante. Entre el golpe a la cabeza y sus músculos adoloridos, era sorprendente que pudiera caminar derecho, pero de alguna manera lo logró. Se detuvo a lado de los primeros escritorios y se sacó la túnica. Quizá, sólo quizá, si se ponía en posición rápidamente y le demostraba lo bueno que podía ser, Snape no le pegaría tan fuerte.

Snape, completamente anonadado, llegó hasta su escritorio ¿Cómo había podido hacer algo como esto? En una precipitada e impensada acción había logrado destruir lo poco de la vida que había logrado construir para sí. No había ninguna penitencia que podría ofrecerle a Albus.

Era el frío maestro de Pociones, el hombre que nunca perdía el control. Por años, había sido capaz de frenar su temperamento, incluso frente a los gemelos Weasley, que lo provocaban formidablemente; nadie creería que Potter, en su primera detención, había hecho algo que excusara un asalto físico de esa naturaleza. Sería obvio incluso para los Hufflepuff que Snape había simplemente elegido golpear al chico. En otras palabras, había actuado exactamente como el mortífago que odiaba a Potter que todo mundo sospechaba que era, y con su elección de víctima, estaba seguro que la protección que recibía de Albus Dumbledore terminaría abruptamente.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, si le hubiese dado un palmazo en el trasero, habría conseguido que lo disculparan. Pero dejar una furiosa impresión de su mano en la cara de Potter, sin contar con el golpe en la pared del calabozo, era algo que Dumbledore jamás le perdonaría. Francamente, él tampoco podía perdonarse.

Sin embargo, por mucho que aborreciera, despreciara, odiara y detestara a James Potter, los dos habían sido contemporáneos. Se había insultado, atacado, maldecido, hechizado uno al otro a través de los años, pero generalmente estaban a la par. Potter no reclamaba por la ayuda de los otros merodeadores muy seguido; prefería pelear uno a uno. Snape, en cambio, había golpeado a Harry Potter, la diferencia de peso era increíble. En ese momento se había dado realmente cuenta: Harry no era su padre, era sólo un pequeño niño que había sido asaltado por un hombre del doble de su tamaño.

No importaba lo que el mocoso había dicho. Él era el adulto. Él era quién se suponía debía permanecer en control pese a las rabietas alrededor suyo. Y aún así había bastado una simple palabra del chico y él completa e irrevocablemente perdía el control de sí mismo.

¿Dónde había aprendido Potter el insulto? Aún conmocionado por los eventos que recién habían sucedido, el cerebro de Snape no trabajaba eficientemente, pero finalmente identificó el problema: seguramente cualquiera que hubiera conocido de la rivalidad Merodeadores/Snape… ¿estaría muerto o preso antes de que el muchacho fuera lo suficientemente mayor para recordar? Bien, por lo menos conseguiría la respuesta antes de llevar al mocoso gritando y llorando dónde Dumbledore. Se giró para confrontar al chico y casi se va de espaldas, la imagen delante de él lo dejó estupefacto:

Potter se había quitado la túnica y estaba apoyado en una silla, en perfecta posición para una paliza.

¡¿QUÉ? Parecía que el corazón se le arrancaría del pecho. Si Voldemort hubiera aparecido desde un caldero y comenzara a cantar canciones de amor, no habría podido estar más sorprendido. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Potter? ¿Cómo era que el Niño-Que-Vivió, el chico dorado, conociera esa posición, mas encima la asumiera con tanta facilidad, como si tuviera mucha práctica?

El chico murmuraba continuamente. Snape se acercó con lentitud.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, Potter?— preguntó con mucho recelo.

—Las reglas: — respondió Harry obedientemente, esperando (quizá) que el profesor comenzara luego el castigo. Se quedó en posición, preguntándose si el primer golpe caería mientras estuviera hablando. —No quejarse, no llorar, no huir, no gritar, no moverse. — Se detuvo. No golpes hasta ahora ¿Sería buena señal? ¿Quizás podría disculparse? — ¡Lo siento mucho! No lo volveré a hacer. No sé por qué traté de escapar, no esperaba el bastón. Lo siento. Seré bueno. Lo prometo.

Harry esperó nuevamente, sorprendido de que Snape todavía no comenzara la paliza ¿Qué había hecho mal ahora?

Snape miró alrededor confundido ¿Qué bastón? ¿Sobre qué demonios balbuceaba el muchacho? ¿Dónde…? ¡Oh! El revolvedor. Sí, vagamente se parecía a un bastón, pero eso no explicaba por qué el muchacho creía que dicho objeto sería utilizado. Sobre todo, creer que sería utilizado en él.

El profesor se dio cuenta también, con una oleada de vergüenza, que había puesto palabras en la boca del chico. Harry no había tratado de usar el odiado mote, sólo estaba tratando de recitar unas espantosas reglas.

— ¿Quién te enseñó esas reglas?— exigió saber. Una horrible sospecha, al igual que una tremenda culpa hicieron sonar su voz más dura de lo habitual.

—Mi tío, señor— respondió Harry, demasiado asustado ahora para mentir ¿Se había equivocado al decirlas? ¿Tenía la gente de Hogwarts diferentes reglas? ¡Oh, no! Eso debía ser. Todo lo demás era diferente ¿por qué había sido tan estúpido para asumir que las reglas del castigo serían aquí iguales que las de casa? —. Lo siento, señor— dijo tragando saliva—. No sabía que aquí había reglas diferentes. Si usted me las enseña no las olvidaré, se lo prometo. — Giró el rostro para tratar de mirar a Snape, esperando que la sinceridad se mostrara en su rostro, pero se detuvo con un quejido de dolor cuándo su espalda protestó con el movimiento.

—Potter— exclamó Snape con tono estrangulado —, levántate la camisa y bájate los pantalones.

Harry apretó los ojos. Había esperado y esperado, pero no, debía haberlo sabido. Si tratas de escapar, el castigo es doble. Así que sería el bastón en la piel desnuda. Le había sucedido antes, aunque no tan seguido, y nunca después de un castigo como el que había recibido antes de dejar Privet Drive. No tenía, sin embargo, elección, y mientras más se demorara más golpes recibiría. Sin escándalos y sin mirar al profesor, se desabrochó los pantalones y los dejó caer; se bajó la ropa interior, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuándo el elástico rozó la delicada piel. Luego se levantó la camisa y espero por los golpes del bastón.

Snape observó el amoratado y lastimado trasero y sintió una oleada de furia homicida envolverlo. Eso, y un increíble y repentino deseo de proteger al niño tan desamparado y solitario parado frente a él. Era obvio no sólo que el chico había sido el receptor de una paliza recientemente, sino que estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato: no había dudado cuándo le exigió sacarse los pantalones; era claro ahora el por qué había asumido que le iba a golpear con el bastón. La única cosa que realmente sorprendía a Snape era que el chico hubiera podido sentarse. De repente vio el interminable movimiento en la silla bajo una nueva luz.

Un movimiento de varita y Potter estaba nuevamente vestido. Se sobresaltó, obviamente sorprendido, pero no se levantó.

— ¡Párate, Potter!— gruñó Snape. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Esta revelación sacudiría las fundaciones del Mundo Mágico.

Harry se levantó lentamente, preguntándose qué estaría sucediendo. El corte en su cabeza ya no sangraba, vale, sólo un poquito, y se mordió los labios, preocupado de que el profesor fuera a golpearlo en la cara un par de veces más antes de empezar con el bastón. Esperó, con los hombros agachados, mientras sentía la airada mirada del hombre dirigida hacía él.

— ¡Siéntate, Potter!— ordenó Snape. El chico hizo una casi imperceptible mueca de dolor. Rápidamente cambió la orden: — ¡No! Espera, sólo párate ahí. ¡Mírame a los ojos!

Harry no estaba seguro de haber escuchado correctamente ¿mirarlo a los ojos? ¿Durante el castigo? Pero Snape ya sonaba bastante cabreado. Alzó lentamente la mirada hacía los oscuros ojos del profesor.

Snape pensó por un momento en leerle la mente al muchacho, pero Dumbledore tendría un ataque si se enterara. Además, no era como si el chico le hubiera mentido en algo. Quizá ni siquiera era necesario.

—Veo que tus tíos son… estrictos… contigo, Potter.

Harry no estaba seguro de cómo responder. Sabía que normalmente no debía hablar sobre los castigos, pero por otro lado, Snape se estaba comportando muy parecido a tío Vernon ¿Quizá estaba bien?

—Sí, señor— dijo finalmente, con precaución—. Ellos sólo se aseguran de que no me tome las cosas por seguras.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Cómo… cómo el que me recibieran una vez que murieron mis padres. Cómo el que me dieran un hogar para que no fuera a parar a un orfanato. Ese tipo de cosas. Así que cuándo me porto mal… o extrañas cosas pasan… se aseguran de que sepa qué fue lo que hice mal.

— ¿Qué hiciste para recibir el último castigo en tu casa?— preguntó Snape fríamente.

Harry arrastró los pies incómodo.

—Dije lo mucho que quería venir a Hogwarts. Fue muy desagradecido de mi parte. Tío Vernon dijo que de esa manera no me olvidaría de ellos y no quedaría atrapado por todo esto de la nueva escuela.

¡Bastardos! Snape casi se apareció directo en Privet Drive para asesinar a los sádicos muggles en ese instante. Sólo por el hecho de que había protecciones en el castillo y por la preocupación por el bienestar del muchacho no lo hizo.

— ¿Y tu horrible caligrafía? ¿Acaso tienes también la muñeca fracturada?— Antes de terminar la sarcástica pregunta deseó no haberla hecho. Debió primero hacer un hechizo diagnóstico ¡Quizá el chico estaba realmente lastimado!

—No lo creo, señor— respondió Harry con seriedad. Se preguntaba cuándo terminaría el interrogatorio y comenzaría el castigo, pero se dijo que mientras tanto, mejor respondía las preguntas lo más honestamente posible. Estaba completamente confundido ahora y no sabía cuáles eran las respuestas correctas, así que decidió decir la verdad y ver qué sucedía—. Es que yo no sé escribir con una pluma. Nunca había utilizado una antes.

— ¿Y en tu Casa no hay tutores?— inquirió Snape frunciendo el ceño. Él habría destripado verbalmente a sus prefectos en Slytherin si no hubieran dado una básica tutoría para los primeros años. No que Slytherin atrajera muchos nacidos o criados muggle en estos días, pero había unos pocos…

Harry se limitó a mirarlo confundido. Snape rodó los ojos ¡Ah, sí! Todo el coraje y la nobleza y el cerebro de una trucha. Ni siquiera se aseguraban de que los nuevos estudiantes tuvieran la capacidad o hábito para que les fuera bien.

— ¿Y las líneas? Explica lo que pasó ahí.

—Um… ¿hice algo mal?— preguntó Harry inseguro, mientras se mordía el labio. ¡Estúpido! Por supuesto que había hecho algo mal, era por eso que el profesor Snape estaba preguntando. — Uh… Lo siento, en realidad no alcanzo a ver la pizarra desde aquí así que…

— ¿Qué tienen de malo tus anteojos?—. Snape se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de lo absurdo de la pregunta y murmuró un "reparo"; tomó los, ahora, reparados anteojos y se los pasó al chico.

Potter se los puso y miró con cuidado a la pizarra, luego palideció.

— ¡Oh! Yo… yo no sabía, señor. Lo siento, las haré nuevamente. Yo…

Snape movió la mano con impaciencia, interrumpiendo el resto de las disculpas.

— ¿Por qué haces esas ridículas muecas? ¿Me estás diciendo que aún con los anteojos tienes problemas para ver la pizarra?

Harry asintió avergonzado.

—Mis ojos están realmente malos.

¡Cielo Santo! A este ritmo tendría que esperar a que Voldemort caminara hasta enfrente de Potter y le tomara el hombro. Si se paraba a más de dos metros de distancia, Potter no sería capaz de verlo, menos pelear con él.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tu prescripción fue actualizada?

— ¿Prescripción? No estoy enfermo, señor.

— ¡Idiota! Tus anteojos ¿cuándo fue la última vez que revisaron tu prescripción?

Harry se encogió de hombros. ¿Acaso esto era cosa de magos?

—No creo que eso haya sucedido alguna vez, señor. Quizás los muggles no lo hacen.

Snape frunció aún más el ceño. Si no supiera otra cosa, habría creído que el chico estaba tratando de burlarse de él.

— ¡No seas rídiculo! ¿Cuándo conseguiste éstos?

—Hace como dos años. Mis anteojos antiguos ya no me quedaban buenos, y en la escuela se quejaron, así que tía Petunia llegó a casa con estos.

La mirada furiosa de Snape empeoró y el miedo de Harry aumentó. Todo lo que hacía o decía parecía poner al hombre más enojado. ¿Quizás le enviaría de vuelta con su familia para no tener que lidiar más con él? Pero no, seguramente sólo el director podría expulsar estudiantes.

Y como si pudiera leer la mente de Harry, Snape se giró abruptamente.

—Ven conmigo, Potter. Vamos a ver al director.

Harry dio un grito ahogado.

— ¡Por favor, señor! No me haga regresar con los Dursley. Me quiero quedar aquí. ¡Por favor, por favor, deje que me quede! No me expulse.

Suplicó durante todo el camino a la oficina del director, pero Snape ni siquiera lo miró. Simplemente siguió caminando, llevando consigo a Harry y deteniéndose sólo para darle la contraseña correcta a la gárgola. Harry se quedó callado frente a la puerta de Dumbledore; obviamente sus súplicas habían sido en vano.

Snape luchó contra su propio miedo. La próxima entrevista probaría ser desagradable. Pero, como de costumbre, tendría que dejar de lado su propio bienestar, a favor del bien mayor. O en este caso, Harry.

Miró rápidamente al chico que tenía a su lado. Ahora que veía a Harry y no a un mimi-James, se preguntaba cómo había confundido duda por arrogancia y cómo no se había fijado en los obvios signos de dolor y fatiga.

—Albus— dijo, entrando como un tornado a la oficina y no dándole la oportunidad al director de siquiera ofrecerle un caramelo de limón—, debo insistir en que llames a de inmediato a Poppy y a Minerva.

Las cejas de Dumbledore se levantaron, pero rápidamente se dirigió a la chimenea y llamó a las dos mujeres. Fue entonces que se fijo bien en Harry —y en la gran mancha roja en forma de mano impresa en la mejilla del chico—, y el brillo se fue abruptamente de sus ojos.

—Harry— dijo muy, pero muy gentilmente— ¿qué te sucedió?

¡Ups! Hubiera sido una muy buena idea haber limpiado un poco al chico antes de traerlo aquí. Snape había estado tan indignado por el trato de los Dursley hacía Potter que había olvidado su propia falta con el muchacho. Sabía que Albus le sacaría toda la historia eventualmente, pero habría sido más inteligente (mucho más inteligente) haber limpiado la sangre primero.

Harry dirigió una incierta mirada hacía Snape, y las cejas de Dumbledore se levantaron aún más. A Snape se le detuvo la respiración con la expresión del viejo mago. Era fácil olvidar la verdadera naturaleza del hombre frente a la fachada de "abuelo querendón" que siempre presentaba, pero rápidamente la máscara cayó y un furioso hechicero lo miraba echando chispas.

Antes de que el director pudiera decir algo, Pormfrey y McGonagall llegaron a través de la chimenea.

— ¿Qué sucede, Albus?— preguntó Minerva. Entonces le echó un vistazo a Harry —. Señor Potter, es casi el toque de queda, qué… ¿QUÉ TE SUCEDIÓ?

Poppy ya estaba sacando su varita cuándo Snape se adelantó frente al muchacho.

— ¡Esperen un minuto!— ordenó, sabiendo que sólo tendría una oportunidad para esto. Si no lo explicaba correctamente, tendría suerte de no terminar en Azkaban, dada la manera en la que los tres lo estaban mirando.

—Explícate, Severus— le exigió Dumbledore tranquilamente, pero está vez no había ni asomo de risa en su mirada.

Harry casi había dejado de respirar en su intento de pasar desapercibido.

—El señor Potter tuvo detención conmigo esta noche. Durante el curso de ésta, descubrí ciertas… cosas… que necesito que ustedes sepan.

— ¿Incluyendo cómo recibió esas heridas?— preguntó Dumbledore en un tono de voz que le habría enorgullecido al mismo Snape. Minerva y Poppy tenían las varitas firmemente empuñadas mientras le echaban dagas con la mirada.

Snape tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Yo soy responsable de las heridas visibles— reconoció, y dio un paso atrás cuándo Minerva se le abalanzó. — ¡No tengo excusa!— dijo con rapidez mientras Albus le pedía a la animaga que retrocediera con un gesto—. Sin embargo, ese es el menor de sus problemas.

—Necesitas explicarte mejor— declaró rotundamente Dumbledore.

Snape miró al muchacho y se dio cuenta de que lo que iba a hacer no sería bien recibido. Quizá no fuera el más sensible de los hombres, pero había tenido suficientes niños abusados en su Casa durante los años para saber lo profundas que podían ser las cicatrices psicológicas. Bien, él no era un Slytherin por nada.

—Potter— le dijo en voz baja, obligando al asustado muchacho a mirarlo— ¿recuerdas lo que me estabas pidiendo cuándo veníamos hacía aquí? —. Harry asintió, sin atreverse a esperar por lo improbable—. Si haces lo que yo te digo, y respondes las preguntas de todos honesta y completamente, entonces te prometo que concederé tu deseo— Los ojos del niño (los ojos de Lily ¡maldición!) crecieron enormemente —. Y me olvidaré del resto de tu detención.

Harry no pudo evitar que una sonrisa le iluminara el rostro. Incluso aunque sabía que podría ser un truco, no podía parar de sonreír. De repente, con todo y su mal genio y gritos, Snape era su profesor favorito.

— ¿Lo promete?— susurró a su vez.

—Te doy un "Juramento Mágico"— dijo Snape seriamente. Incluso los otros adultos se quedaron en silencio, reconociendo la solemne naturaleza de la oferta de Snape.

—Entonces, sí— asintió Harry. Todavía no estaba seguro de lo que sucedía, pero si significaba que evitaría la expulsión y una paliza con el bastón, sin mencionar el resto de las líneas, entonces él estaba dispuesto.

—Hecho— Snape movió su varita y de repente Harry se encontró vestido con una camisa de hospital— Date la vuelta—. Con la fuerte mano del profesor en su hombro, Harry no tuvo elección y se encontró dándoles la espalda a los adultos en la habitación.

No fue hasta que escuchó los gritos apagados detrás de él que se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada más puesto que la camisa de hospital, y como todas las de su tipo, no estaba cerrada en la espalda. Se quejó y trato de cerrar los bordes de la camisa, pero Snape le apartó las manos, forzándolo a seguir mostrando el trasero al director, a su Jefa de Casa y a la enfermera del colegio. Entonces la furia se sobrepuso a su miedo y miró con odio al profesor Snape.

— ¡Deténgase! ¡Devuélvame mi ropa!

Snape lo miró con un deje de diversión en los ojos, pero luego de un momento cedió y una segunda camisa de hospital apareció, amarrada desde atrás hacía adelante, tapando así el trasero expuesto de Harry.

—Voy a hablar de ti con bastante franqueza— le informó Snape— ¿preferirías irte o…?

¿Por qué tenía que irse? Estaba cansado de la gente que hablaba de él a sus espaldas. Estaba bastante cansado de bastantes cosas últimamente.

— ¡Me quedaré!— exclamó con enojo.

Snape elevó una ceja.

—Como quieras—. Entonces se dirigió a los demás: —. El chico es víctima de repetido abuso y abandono. Fue azotado por su tío sólo por expresar el deseo de venir a Hogwarts. Estoy seguro por su comportamiento en mi salón después de mi… ejem… inapropiadas acciones, que Potter ha sido frecuente e inmerecidamente golpeado por sus familiares. Su visión está en muy malas condiciones, en parte porque nunca le han revisado los ojos; su tía, al parecer, consigue cualquier anteojo barato y luego se lo lleva. El chico no puede ver la pizarra desde la tercera fila. Y dado lo escuálido que es, no estaría sorprendido si también le hubiera sido negadas comida y otras necesidades básicas por esos maniáticos muggles con los que tú, Albus, le colocaste. Te aseguro que, con las protecciones de sangre o no, nunca más regresará con ellos.

Los otros adultos simplemente lo miraron con la boca abierta por un largo tiempo. Hasta que Dumbledore se repuso un poco.

—Harry, ¿Es eso cierto?— inquirió calmadamente.

Harry no respondió de inmediato, la cabeza le daba vueltas ¿Cómo sabía Snape…? ¿Por qué había dicho esas cosas? ¿No sabía el problema en el que se metería Harry si tío Vernon se enteraba? Pero Snape había dicho que no dejaría que Harry volviera con ellos… ¿Entonces estaba bien hablar del tema? ¿Pero no iba Snape a tratarlo igual que tío Vernon lo trataba? ¿Estaba mejor aquí, o era que Snape iba a continuar el trabajo de su tío? Pero aquí había bastante comida y tenía amigos por primera vez en su vida, y su cama en la torre de Gryffindor era mucho mejor que la alacena debajo de las escaleras y…

— ¡Potter!— ladró Snape, haciendo saltar a Harry— ¡Respóndele al director!

— ¿Qué? Oh, sí, señor. Es verdad.

—Harry— intervino la profesora McGonagall, dándole a Snape una mirada nada amigable— ¿Qué exactamente te hizo hacer el profesor Snape durante la detención?

Harry pestañeó, inseguro sobre qué estaba preguntando su Jefa de Casa ¿Las líneas? ¿La cachetada? ¿La casi paliza con el bastón?

Antes que pudiera responder, Snape lo hizo por él.

—Yo… yo malinterpreté algo que dijo Potter y lo confundí con su padre. Perdí el temperamento y lo golpeé tan fuerte que chocó contra la pared. Se lastimó la cabeza, se le rompieron los anteojos y sufrió un corte. No hay excusa para mis acciones, y con mucho gusto me sometería a una sesión de Cruciatus si es que pudiera deshacerlo.

Harry lo miró con curiosidad. No sabía lo que sería una sesión de crucia…cosa, pero los otros maestros ahora parecían menos molestos que hacía unos minutos. El brillo en los ojos de Dumbledore había regresado, y eso hacía lucir al profesor Snape más molesto que antes.

—Director, si me dice "te lo dije"…

—Severus, mi querido muchacho, yo nunca diría cosa semejante.

Madame Pomfrey se adelantó.

—No creas que no me vas a escuchar después, Severus— dijo oscuramente mientras envolvía a Harry en sus brazos—. Venga conmigo, señor Potter, vamos a sanar todas esas lesiones.

Harry miró sobre su hombro mientras era escoltado por la enfermera. Snape lo miraba, y el chiquillo le obsequió una pequeña sonrisa y agitó su mano mientras se lo llevaban. El hombre se limitó a fruncir el ceño, pero Harry comenzaba a entender que eso era el equivalente a un saludo por parte del profesor.

—Severus ¿cómo pudiste golpear a un niño de esa manera?— recriminó enfadada la profesora McGonagall.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Minerva. No tengo excusa, igual que una Jefa de Casa que no se percata de las señales de abuso o que su alumno es incapaz de sostener una pluma correctamente o de ver el pizarrón— respondió el aludido igual de enfadado.

McGonagall cerró la boca, luego la abrió, la volvió a cerrar, y luego lanzó las manos al aire.

— ¡Severus Snape, eres realmente imposible!— exclamó para enseguida abalanzarse sobre él.

Snape se puso tenso, esperando la cachetada o el hechizo que vendría. Era justo. Si algún otro profesor hubiese golpeado a una de sus pequeñas serpientes de la forma en que él había golpeado a Potter, habría sido mucho más vengativo. Minerva era igual de protectora con su Casa, al igual que Dumbledore con toda la escuela. Severus ya había decidido que cualquier cosa que la bruja hiciera, él sólo la aceptaría. Había sido sincero con lo de la maldición cruciatus, y aunque no podía deshacer la herida de Potter —y el sentimiento de seguridad que había desarrollado con Harry en Hogwarts—, al menos podía soportar su propio castigo con mucho valor, tal como lo había hecho el muchacho. En ese aspecto, Voldemort le había dado mucha práctica.

Para su profunda sorpresa, Minerva le besó suavemente la mejilla y susurró:

—Harry tiene suerte de haber encontrado a un protector como tú, Severus—. Luego se dirigió a la enfermería tras Poppy y Harry.

Snape estaba tan atónito, que no fue hasta un rato después de que Minerva se hubiera ido que ordenó sus pensamientos y casi gritó:

— ¡Yo no soy el protector del mocoso!

Una risita se escuchó a su lado y miró a Albus. Snape, de repente se sintió tan joven y vulnerable como Harry. Observó al director cautelosamente, seguro de que de su parte no sería tan bien perdonado. Después de todo, Snape, el malvado vampiro de las mazmorras, el horrible mortífago Slytherin, había atacado a un estudiante; y no a cualquier estudiante, sino que a Harry Potter. Seguramente, al menos, recibiría el regaño de la década y le asignaría una penitencia que haría llorar incluso a Voldemort. ¿Lo nombraría entrenador del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, quizá? ¿O tendría que ayudar a los elfos domésticos a cocinar y después servir la comida en el Gran Comedor? El Señor Tenebroso sólo usaba imperdonables, pero Dumbledore era mucho más creativo cuándo de torturar personas se trataba.

—Estoy seguro que vendrás con un plan alternativo para los cuidados del señor Potter ahora que no estás dispuesto a dejarlo volver con sus familiares ni las protecciones sanguíneas ¿me equivoco?— preguntó Dumbledore amablemente.

Snape se removió en su sitio.

—Creo que cierta acción no sería inapropiada— se obligo a decir.

— ¿Y visitarás a los Dursley para explicarles la situación?

Esa era una tarea que Severus iba a disfrutar. Asintió instantáneamente, con una sonrisa maléfica dibujándose lentamente en su rostro.

— ¿Y harás lo que esté de tu parte para reparar tu relación con Harry?

— ¡No tengo una relación con Potter!— La respuesta desapareció de su boca antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Tembló ante la mirada en el rostro de Dumbledore— Sí, por supuesto… Lo haré— accedió, las palabras chocando unas con otras en el apuro de salir. En su corazón, sabía que era lo correcto. Había, querido o no, comprendido al muchacho. Bien, realmente lo había golpeado primero, y sólo después lo había comprendido y tenía que hacer penitencia por lo primero, y se encontró con que lo segundo no era tan difícil de hacer como había pensado.

— ¡Excelente, mi muchacho! Entonces te sugiero que regreses a tu habitación y descanses. Estoy seguro de que vas a querer visitar a Harry en la enfermería temprano en la mañana para disculparte.

Snape se detuvo en la puerta ¿Eso era todo? Dumbledore estaba mostrando una asombrosa moderación. Incluso para un mago de la luz, su respuesta era asombrosamente indulgente. No se habría sorprendido de encontrarse sobre una silla con un bastón salido de alguna pesadilla de Harry. Pero Albus se había volteado y acariciaba a Fawkes con calma. Snape entonces se encogió y se giró para salir.

— ¡Oh, Severus!— le llamó Albus justo antes de cerrar la puerta— Comprendes que si alguna vez haces esto nuevamente, golpear a un estudiante de esa manera, no sobrevivirás la noche ¿cierto?

El aura mágica que acompañó a esas palabras fue tan fuerte, que la túnica de Snape se movió junto a su cabello con el poderoso viento. Tragó saliva lentamente.

—Sí, director.

—Entonces, buenas noches, mi querido muchacho— sonrío Albus benignamente mientras la puerta se cerraba tras él.

Severus Snape dejó salir un largo y lento suspiro mientras bajaba las escaleras en camino a las mazmorras. Había tenido razón: con Potter alrededor, su vida nunca sería la misma. Pero en realidad ya no le importaba.


End file.
